The present invention pertains generally to enclosures appled to the buried end segments of poles installed by various utility companies.
Utility poles are usually treated with various chemical compounds to prolong pole life. Certain of the components used, while enhancing pole life, are toxic and upon leaching from the pole constitute a degree of risk to health and the environment. Existing treatments and devices for application to utility poles are directed toward pole preservation and do not address the problem of the leaching of toxic material from poles. Typical chemical treatments may include chloropicrin and pentachlorophenol which are considered toxic.
Some efforts have been made to wrap mid-pole segments near ground level for pole protection from moisture and infestation.
Shoes or boot structures for poles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 12,385; 822,131; 868,953; 2,724,156 and 1,982.569. U.S. Pat. No. 982,380 discloses a pole support with a separate bottom member on which rests the pole end.